yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuna Yunohana
Yuuna Yunohana (湯ノ花 幽奈 Yunohana Yūna) is the titular main character of the series and one of the residents of the Yuragi-sou. Her real name is Genryuusai Tenko '(天狐 幻流斎 ''Tenko Genryūsai), a member of the Tenko Family, one of the Three Big Families. She is later revealed to be a clone of Mahoro Tenko, Byakuei Tenko's daughter. Appearance Yuuna is a ghost with the appearance of a high school girl with long white hair and red eyes. She is mostly seen wearing a hot spring yukata. Since her clothes are actually a part of her spiritual body she can change their appearance at will. Being a ghost, she wears a sankaku no shiroi nuno (the triangular-shaped white cloth) and has what appears to be a blue wisp over her head. For people with a weak spiritual ability who can hardly see her, they mostly see a white silhouette. In pictures, she looks like a kinda scary ghost that still wears her sankaku no shiroi nuno but in the shape of a white shadow with a hardly visible face. When she was alive, her hair was black and wear an old traditional high school uniform without any of the ghost characteristics. When she wears her Tenko Spiritual Armor, Yuuna takes the appearance of a nine-tailed fox. She wears a large coat with jagged hems over a skin-tight attire, fuzz on the side hips and neck, dark gloves, and thigh-high wedge boots. Her sankaku no shiroi nuno is also replaced with an actual headband. Her bust measurement is 93cm. Personality Yunohana is shown to be a nice, modest, and kindhearted girl. She gets embarrassed easily, which often causes her to accidentally move objects with her poltergeist. She can also tend to be an air-head like lifting a girl's skirt or carelessly using her poltergeist on others. Being a ghost for so long, she has demonstrated a somewhat arrogant side when showing off her ghost abilities. Yuuna is usually timid and humble that she often has trouble defying someone. This expresses how she tries to be considerate of everyone around her, even sometimes to her own enemies. When she spends more time with Kogarashi Fuyuzora and falls in love with him, she starts to show more sides of herself. If she's pushed too far or when it comes to those she deeply cares for (usually Kogarashi), she shows a very serious and determined side. She can be very competitive and refuse to back down when it comes to her love life or when facing powerful adversaries. She has even shown to get angry, something she rarely does, especially when it involves Kogarashi hurting himself or when he doesn't mind his own health. Background Because of her amnesia, much of Yuuna's past is unknown. When she was alive, she was seen apathetically sitting in a wheelchair. She eventually dies from some unknown cause and wakes up as a ghost in the Yuragi Inn in Room 4. Since her death, she has been haunting the Yuragi-sou with no memories of how or why she died or what her lingering regret was. She became friends with the residents who live in Yuragi-sou who can see her like Chitose Nakai, Sagiri Ameno, Nonko Arahabaki and Yaya Fushiguro, but she often scares those with low spiritual power. She was given the name Yunohana Yuuna by Chitose on November 7. Her reputation eventually became connected to a rumor of a girl who died in the Yuragi Inn and now haunts it. A fortune-teller named Ryuuzen discloses that Yuuna was not the rumored ghost who died in the Yuragi Inn and that she never been to the place when she was alive. The only connection Yuuna has with the Yuragi Inn is that Yuuna most stay there for an unidentified reason. It is revealed that Yuuna was a clone of a girl named Mahoro Tenko who was the daughter of Byakuei Tenko, the founder of the Tenko family. In his attempts to save his daughter from a disease, Byakuei created many clones and used Garandou, a powerful but imperfect Tenko spell that devours souls in exchange for immortality. Yuuna was the 7th clone Byakuei created and was considered the most powerful that she was able to protect herself from Byakuei's manipulation and from using Garandou. Miria Katsuragi has only managed to see Yuuna's face once when the latter was still alive because of how secretive the Tenko Family are. Through unexplained causes, she eventually died and was the only clone to have lingering regret which made her a ghost. Plot Yuuna is first mentioned as a young woman who was found either dead or killed in Yuragi-sou many years ago and now haunts the Inn. She is officially introduced when Fuyuzora Kogarashi moves to the Yuragi Inn and decides to take a bath. To her shock and Kogarashi's embarrassment, they see each other naked, causing her to knock him out with her poltergeist but also asking if he was alright. When Kogarashi moves into Room 4, she attempts to hide from him to avoid scaring him but has her behind exposed. The two then formally introduced themselves and got along after hearing each other out with Yuuna saying how she's quite happy someone can see and talk to her. When a monk attempts to exorcise Yuuna by force, she cries in sorrow on how she became friends with Kogarashi and wanted to know more about him. Touched by her words, Kogarashi comes to her rescue and declares how he will uncover her lingering regret and make her happy. This brings Yuuna to tears and joy on how there was someone willing to do this much for her. The two would then spend a lot of time together trying to discover Yuuna's past and hopefully have her finally pass on. Abilities Spiritual Power Yuuna possesses a deity's worth of spirit power. Ghost physiology Being a ghost, Yuuna possesses a variety of qualities related to ghosts. *'''Tangibility/Intangibility: Being a ghost for so long, Yuuna is able to make herself both tangible and intangible. Those who have high spiritual powers and spiritual awareness can touch her without her consent. *'Visibility:' Yuuna is normally invisible, very transparent, or sometimes a scary white shadow to those with lower spiritual power. Those with higher spiritual power and awareness can actually see her true appearance. *'Poltergeist:' She can telepathically move objects without touching them. She tends to only able to use this ability when she is flustered or panicky and is rarely in control of what she's doing. After awakening her Tenko abilities, she has gained further control over her poltergeist. *'Spiritual Clothing Transformation:' Because her clothes are part of her spiritual body, she is able to transform them into any design she imagines. *'Possession:' She is able to take control of a person's body. *'Limitless movement:' Although she's a bound ghost to Room 4 of the Yuragi Inn, she can go to places outside its boundaries, but is forced to return to the inn at night. Tenko Bloodline When Yuuna manages to uncover a partial amount of her memories, she has access to powers as a Tenko. Spirit Armor This gives her a new powerful appearance, which she is able to perform powerful spells that make her a match against Ouga Makyouin, a Yatahagane. She is able to wear a Spirit Armor that resembles Sagiri's and Hibari's Spirit Armor. She is also able to share her spiritual power and give Spiritual Armor to others. When she possesses someone and they share a strong mutual trust, she can give the individual a more powerful Spirit Armor. Techniques *'Spirit Armor Cancellation:' Yuuna can cancel Spirit Armor, a technique that normally protects from any technique, by accessing the armor through Spiritual communication. However, one can modify their Spirit Armor in order to block this technique. *'Unnamed Sealing Technique:' After disarming her opponents, Yuuna is able to seal her opponents in a mirror-like object, preventing them from not only escaping but also seal their movement and abilities. *'Memories:' Through a yet to be explained process, after awakening her Tenko bloodline, Yuuna is able to unlock her past memories and discover her lingering regret. However, she currently decides not to do so because of her love for Fuyuzora Kogarashi. *'Space Manipulation:' Like the Tenko family, she can create a personal space where only those she allows or another Tenko can enter. *'Reverse Spirit Armor:' Yuuna is able to bind Spirit armor onto others to seal their abilities to use spirit techniques. Spiritual Resistance Yuuna is able to resist and free herself from being controlled when one learns her True name. Trivia * The name Yuuna 'means "excellence, superiority, gentleness" (優) or "grapefruit, pomelo, citrus fruit" (柚) ('yuu) and "vegetables, greens" (菜) (na). ** Part of the name Yuu 'can also mean "distant, leisurely" (悠), "brave" (勇) or "abundant" (裕). *** The kanji "奈" ('na) is a phonetic character. * Yuuna's surname Yunohara 'means "citron" (柚), "cause, reason" (由) or "exist" (有) ('yuu), "field, wilderness" (野) (no) and "field, plain" (原) (hara). ** Part of the surname Yuno 'is a variant transcription of 'Yuuno. * Yuuna ranked 1st in the character popularity poll, making her the most popular character in the series. * Yuuna is noteworthy to be the first girl to admit that she's is in love with Kogarashi Fuyuzora. ** She is the sixth girl to confess her love to Kogarashi. * "Yunohana" means "flower of hot springs". * Yuuna's birth date foreshadows her status as a seventh clone of Mahoro Tenko. * Yuuna has the same bust size to that of Chisaki Miyazaki. * Yuuna shares the same number title as Kogarashi with her being the 7th Genryuusai and Kogarashi being the 7th Generation Yatahagane. Category:Characters Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Females Category:Tenko Clan